


Never Go On A Plane With Him

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: :), Alternate Universe - Human, Countries Using Human Names, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Molossia is trying to help, One Shot, Random & Short, Seborga has a fear of flying, but Seborga is freaking out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: Headcanon: Seborga has never been on a plane before, and Molossia has to help Seborga calm down, to no avail.i got bored on a plane... this now exists :)you're welcome





	Never Go On A Plane With Him

**Author's Note:**

> Originally called: Mol and Seb on a plane
> 
> Headcanon: Seborga has never been on a plane before, and Molossia has to help Seborga calm down, to no avail.
> 
> Human named:
> 
> Seborga - Romeo
> 
> Molossia - Ray

 

**~~~~~**

Ray was pissed. No, not pissed off from his phone being dead and not having a charger, not by the little girl that was sitting next to him in the aisle seat being an angel, but the other person sitting next to him; the window seater.

Romeo was freaking out. No, not from the fact he forgot his headphones somewhere (they were in his pocket), not by the people he bumped into earlier sitting behind him, currently glaring at him, but from that fact he's never been on a plane before.

"How did you ever get around then? Especially to America, since you have to go across the damn Atlantic Ocean," Ray asked, looking past the person beside him to look at the airport, the plane not even moving yet.

"Well, I usually go by boat, but it was decided it takes too long and costs a lot and forced me to take a plane back," Romeo responded, taking out a packet of fruit gummies from his carry-on bag. Ray sighed, wondering why he ever agreed to go back to Italy with Romeo. It wouldn't be his first time traveling to Europe, but a first for going to Italy. Throwing all the gummies in his mouth as once, Romeo put on his seatbelt as tight as he could, the nervousness from flying flowing through his veins.

"Is he okay?" The little girl sitting next to Ray asked, pointing to the freaked-out Italian.

"Yeah, it's his first time flying, that's why," Ray responded, slightly tempted to slap Romeo to (hopefully) help him.

"Really? Well, it's my first time as well. But my parents told me that everything will be fine and not to worry about it. 'Distract yourself' they said," She smiled Romeo, who tried smiling back through his nervousness.

"Take her fucking advice because I can't deal with you for this long," Ray muttered towards Romeo, the latter chucking slightly at the other's words.

"I'm being serious... please... don't freak out..." He ran a hand through his messy brown hair, his free hand going towards Romeo's hands.

"I'll try not to, mio amico," He said, winking; his natural charm coming back to him within a matter of seconds. Ray smirked at him, "That's my Romeo."

"And I'll be sure to stay calm for the rest of the ti— OH MIO DIO WE'RE MOVING!" Romeo practically jumped out of his seat, gripping onto Ray as the plane backed up out of the gate and onto the runway.

"This is gonna be a long trip," Ray sighed, softly placing an arm around Romeo as they took off.

**~~~~~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> that's it... seriously it's just that lmao
> 
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


End file.
